


You’re My Home

by fidusachates



Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [7]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, soft, your honour theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidusachates/pseuds/fidusachates
Summary: Souji had always craved his touch, a place known to him and Izanagi as home.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: We're Partners Forever, right? [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131050
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	You’re My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyndin_junes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyndin_junes/gifts).



“Hey Yosuke, come here for a sec,” Souji called, hanging up the last shirt and dumping the basket on the floor with a sigh of relief. The day had been long, chores had to have been done, and all he wanted was to relax with his boyfriend.

“What’s up, partner?” Yosuke was there at the door, watching with his arms folded across his chest. His hair was pulled into a bun, defining some of his strong features - Souji must’ve been staring, because the other blushed slightly and looked away in embarrassment. “I don’t have anything on my face, do I?”

“No,” Souji smiled, walking over and cupping his boyfriend’s face. “You look amazing. As usual,” he mused, peppering kisses on his cheek.

“Gee, partner… ” Yosuke’s cheeks reddened, his ears turning pink. He didn’t move away, though, but instead pulled him closer by his waist.

“’I can’t just say that’ yeah, I know,” Souji started, caressing Yosuke’s cheekbone with his thumb. “But I can, because I love you,” he quipped lightly, giggling when the brunet rolled his eyes and closed the gap between their lips.

Yosuke’s touch and his warmth was always something Souji would melt into. He’d learnt that over the years that they had spent together; the best moments (one of which was when the brunet had finally felt confident enough to do ‘Couple Things’ in public) and the worst. Souji had always craved his touch, a place known to him and Izanagi as home.

**Author's Note:**

> jasper write longer fics challenge ;w;
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, even though its so much shorter aaaaa lemme know what you think!!


End file.
